Am I That Desperate? Maybe
by hyuugalove001
Summary: One shots of all pairings. NO lemon.
1. Kakashi X Sakura

Here's the first chapter of the one-shots I've been mentioning… sorta in Crimson. Check out my other stories plz… although they may not be complete, I do tend to update quickly lately. Prob. the fact that I have nothing to do all day… Well, onto the story :)

**-­­___-___-___-­­___-___-___-­­___-___-___-­­___-___-___-­­___-___-___-­­___-___-___-­­___-**

He was regarded as the town's own pervert but truly, he studied his books to be able to perform when the time comes. Sure, he's had other love affairs but those were completely random and there was nothing behind it.

He's always wanted to tell _her _that he's been watching, that he knows how to heal her, and that he loves her, but it's not right. She was his student and many times she's expressed that he's like a father figure in her life. Nothing more.

So he watched. He guided her like a good sensei should and never acted on his desire. That was until he saw her silently crying to herself after failing to heal a small child that had a run in with fire.

"Sakura," the copy nin comforted while squatting. "What ever happened in there, it was Kami's decision. She decides when it's time."

"That's not the point," she whispered. "Two days ago I helped that little girl with getting her kitten down from a tree and took her home. I may not have known her, but I did. She was a little ball of life and I couldn't save her."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Come with me, I can help."

She slowly nodded her head and Kakashi took her hand and they walked down the street to his apartment.

---------------------------------

Kakashi turned the key and they both entered the neat and quaint room. Sakura sat on the couch and he headed towards the kitchen to make her some tea. After some time he brought out two hot steaming mugs with tea. Offering her one, the silver haired nin sat beside the pinkette.

His presence was enough to calm her down and the tea certainly helped. Silently they said all they needed to and Sakura was starting to see Kami's way.

"Kakashi," she started. All the work he didn't do to calm her was completely gone and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What-What if I'm not able to save Naruto or-or YOU on a mission? How-How could I _::hiccup:: _live with myself?"

"Shh. Shh. Shh." He whispered. Taking the sobbing woman into his arms, Kakashi started to hold his ex-student close. "You will succeed. And believe it or not but we're not about to just leave you. I promise I won't." It was his silent vow to himself. As long as his secret love was alive he'd protect her.

"Bu-but what if I can't?!"

"You will."

Sakura continued to cry and hiccup herself to sleep in her former mentor's arms and the pain started to wash away.

----------------------------

"Mmm."

Green puffy eyes slowly opened as they took in the surroundings. A strong but soft heater lay beneath her as she curled up further onto the unknown heat source. A few low grumbles made her eyes openly widely as she recognized her comfort as her ex-sensei.

Instantly Sakura tried to get off her former mentor, not because she didn't like him, but because it was not acceptable in society. Secretly the pinkette had a crush on him but Tsunade she made it clear that the whole "mentor and student" thing was completely forbidden while training with her.

In order to force those feelings down, Sakura would always comment on how much of a father he was to her. She never caught the glint of pain it would cause him when she said it, but it never occurred to her that he would think of her in that way.

Strong arms stayed in place as she tried to squirm herself out. Opening his eye from the constant movement, Kakashi quickly released his grasp on the young woman making her fall to the ground.

"OW!"

"Gomen. I thought you wouldn't want to be so close to your 'dad'."

"Che. Yeah… sure... dad… that's it," she mumbled out.

"Hmm? So you don't think of me in that way?"

"Huh? I mean. I only think of you in that way," she rehearsed like the many times before.

"Oh," he sounded slightly down. "Well, I should take you back to your apartment. We don't want Tsunade to lose a bet thinking we actually were together."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't see any of the bets written in by some of the Anbus?"

"No… I always stay out of her Anbu sealed scrolls. Last time I did that I had triple shift at the hospital with only soldier pills to eat." Sakura shivered remembering the incident.

"Well apparently there are silent bets with the Anbu squads, saying as they are placed throughout the town, on who will get together and what not."

"Baa-chan is betting on us!!!"

"Actually against us…"

"She kept telling me that my crush on you was forbidden and was wrong in the eyes of society! I was keeping quiet for nothing!"

"Well I guess it's not a secret anymore."

Now realizing what she just said, Sakura turned a very dark shade of pink and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"So you like me."

"Eeto… yeah…"

"Hm. Well I guess there's only one action to take."

And before she should ask what, Kakashi had pulled his mask down and had pulled her on his lap.

"I don't like being taken advantage of! If you're just going to use me to get yourself off at night then you can-"

Kakashi muffled her rants with a deep kiss. He snaked one arm around the small of her back and the other to hold her head. Sakura broke the kiss for air. Kakashi chuckled when he saw her eyes slightly glazed and her cheeks pink.

Yeah, Tsunade may of lost, but she should've known better.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay, so that was the first chapter of my series of one-shots. They will remain only kisses and nothing more. Maybe hints of what happened after but seriously, just this is good for me. :)

Yeah… this one was short but they'll get better over time. :)… hopefully :P

**The first person to Review and tell me the couple they want will get what they wish!** As long as its different then a KakaSaku fic… I won't do two of the same pairings unless a fantastical idea comes to me :) This will be the rule throughout the whole series but the deadline is a week… cuz well… I plan on updating in weekly intervals. :)

**Please Review! **


	2. Neji X Tenten

Well here's chapter 2 :) thanks to the first review by **HeatherChann**, this one will be a NejixTen chappy :P Now all know of my slight obsession with the Hyuuga.

Neji: More than obsession…

JK. I actually get slightly creeped out by that. :) not joking about the creeped part. Also I'm not like… obsessed. I just love his bloodline powers and my life is slightly like his. That's all fav characters are, people we are like or want to be. No. I don't want to be a guy.

Anways, onto the next chapter :D

I don't own this anime stuff cuz my own incompetence would make me bankrupt.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Scrolls flew in a twist with bloodied thumbs tracing down them. Weapons appeared and charged the awaiting target.

"64 Palms."

Each weapon entered a half sphere surrounding the Hyuuga prodigy and each weapon descended to the ground as none hit.

Her body may be hidden but to the ninja below, he sees her clearly and knows she's watching. But what he doesn't know is that behind the mask of battle and frustration lays a face for only him. Her eyes seem intense to the world, but to her they are soft and adorning towards him.

She always watches him, always trains with him, and always fails to impress him. She wants him to see her as worthy, as someone to be with, but he's a genius and she's just average.

After a brief training due to Gai and Lee being on a mission, Neji left the training grounds to go train more with his uncle. Tenten leaped down from her tree and found a ground with many different types of training trees.

Starting an intense workout for the day, said girl would be feeling it all the next day if she had a choice. In two weeks, Tsunade had cautiously assigned a mission to Tenten that will keep her out the village for about three months. Most the time it wouldn't bother her so much to train, but this mission was basically suicide when completing it alone.

Each day for the next two weeks, Tenten had assigned herself to train to the point of exhaustion to be ready for this upcoming task. No one knew of her situation, her reasoning, they don't care.

_-You Know the Drill! Flashy!-_

"_Tenten, you have asked for this mission but you know how I feel on this matter. No one will be at your aid if you get caught. Are you absolutely positive that you want to take on this mission?"_

"_Hai, Hokage-samma." _

"_Fine. You have a two week notice until deployment. Make sure you are completely ready by then."_

_The brunette nodded in thanks and left the Hokage's office. _

'_I'm going to miss him. He may not know it now, but by the time I leave he'll know it all. Lee and Gai won't be back by then, but I'll probably miss their "youthfulness" or whatever they want to call it. Ugh! I already sound like the walking dead! Forget them all. I will succeed and I will return!_

_But who will miss me? Who will care if I don't return? Sure, Lee and Gai-sensei may be upset but it would only be on the outside. Neji won't even notice one bit. Che. Why am I even thinking about this? I need to start training!' _

_And she rushed to their team's grounds pushing all thoughts of people aside._

_-Yeah yeah, short, but w.e.-_

So three days into her two weeks, no one ever noticed or cared that she wasn't normally around. No one realized that she was training over the top, probably causing more strain on herself then good. And even though there were many explosions and it sounded like a war was coming from her training zone, no one noticed the destruction she caused.

It was a suicide mission. That's all it was, and that's all it ever will be. But no one will care. Ninja's accept these missions because they know they won't come back, but they will end up being remembered to some degree. A name on a rock, that's what she'll be. She won't have a grand funeral, hell, the only reason there will be people is because all ninjas in the village must go.

But hopefully she'll do enough damage to be noticed as great. Good was always acceptable as well. She just wanted to be noticed.

---Departure Day---

Finally the day to leave came and Tenten was talking towards the gate with a small pack and a bed roll. It wasn't too heavy: only a change of clothes, her scrolls, enough food to make it to a village, a bag of money, and a poncho/cloak. She'd sleep under the stars in order to not carry a heavy tent around.

When she arrived at the gate, she passed the clearance check point and continued down the one road out of the village. Memories flooded her mind as she was silently saying goodbye when she passed through the gate.

"Tenten."

'_I'm imagining it all. There's no way that _he _would come to say goodbye.'_

"Tenten," the voice called a little louder.

Nervously she turned around to prove that she was already missing home. There leaning against the wall, Neji had a graceful smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest. By his feet sat a pack much larger then Tenten's.

"You really didn't think I'd let you go and get killed without me being able to save you."

She retorted "It's not as if you even care."

"And is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm only in the way. That's all I ever am!"

Stoic as ever, Neji made his way over to the weapon wielder and lifted her chin up with two fingers.

"You are _never _in the way. You are apart of our team and you're the only thing that keeps me from killing Lee and Gai."

"Oh. So now I'm just a mediator. That's about as important as a piece of parchment to actually write down the missions" **(a/n. most missions are by word of mouth…if you haven't realized this. So basically is almost pointless for her…)**

"No. You're more than that."

"Can you please just tell me because quite frankly I'm getting annoyed with these half meaning messages."

Neji closed his eyes and tried to muster up all the courage he had. Why was saying this so much harder than fighting anyone or taking Hiashi's beatings all those years ago?

Finally he looked her in the eyes with a slight softness in them. Tenten had never seen such a look from the usually cold Hyuuga.

Neji took a deep breath and calmly stated with small pride, "I think I may love you," and then looked deeply in her eyes for any sort of reaction.

Ten Ten's eyes went wide with shock and the moment he saw that he turned around grabbed his pack and started to head down the road in shame. After replaying the words over a good minute, TenTen moved towards the hurting Hyuuga.

"Neji," she called as she ran to catch up with him. He turned hearing the excitement in her voice and without warning, she kissed him.

It took him by surprise first but he just let it all slip away as he finally responded. It was sweet and simple, but that's all she ever wanted from him.

They continued their walk with slight blushes on their face and even though he wasn't smiling, he was on the inside.

Suddenly he realized that after the mission was over he'd have to introduce her to Hiash.

'_Crap… oh well,'_ he thought as he returned to the new memory of them. _'It had to be someone sometime in the future. I'm already on a roll and I'll just have to make sure I prepare her for the grilling.'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well that's chapter two! I hoped you all liked it, and I hope **HeatherChann **especially liked it. Seriously though, very hard to write for a couple that A. You don't really know one character, and B. It's hard to come up with new ideas :/ it seems like this would actually be a thing for them cuz they both always train… annnd Ten Ten seriously isn't a major character…

Anyways, PLZ REVIEW! :) and if you're first for this chapter, don't forget that you get to pic the next pairing! If not within the week time limit… well I most def have a loooong list from **Shika'sGurl22. **;P


	3. Sakura X Neji

Well :) even though this story… collection? Isn't very popular, I'll still be writing. I just want practice. That's all. Well onto the story now :)

I don't own Naruto or any other anime cuz it would be a fail… :P

-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--

She had the eye of every guy in the village even some of the young chuunins. Not only we she beautiful but intelligent and skilled. She worked day in and day out at the hospital and then afterwards she'd strain more. Somehow with the few hours of sleep every night, she still had the looks that brought ninjas just for a band-aide.

Of course there are always the more reserved men in the village and although she caught their eye no one would ever know.

Everyone knew that her tough schedule meant specialized training. Each training session would be a spur of the moment with any other ninja that happened to be available, and today just so happened to be with the Hyuuga genius.

Generally Neji would've trained with his uncle, but "family duties" called and left the prodigy high and dry. Sakura caught word of his day off and asked him to show her different techniques for chakra control. Like any male in the village, the Hyuuga couldn't refuse her pure nature and although on the outside he seemed indifferent, inside he couldn't be happier.

Late in the evening, after working to near exhaustion, Sakura made her way towards the training ground they two agreed upon. Locating his chakra signature, the pinkette entered the clearing gasping at the sight.

"Yes, I tend to have the same reaction every time I see it too."

Neji sat cross legged on a boulder with his eyes elegantly closed. Behind said nin, a steady waterfall ran over deep green mossy rocks ending with a pool and a stream watering the greenery. Soft lights from above danced and played with the ripples on the surface creating a piece of sanctuary.

However, it was not the scenery that took her breathe away. His chest void of clothing, Neji's skin was flawlessly creamy but his lean muscles looked chiseled from granite. Sakura marveled how his ebony flowed down his shoulders like silk and contrasted so definitely with his skin. He wasn't cute, dreamy or hot, he was beautiful.

Finally finding her voice, "Y-you come here often?"

"Hai, when I can spare some time from training and missions."

"O-oh. Well, how about we start?"

"Hn. Sit next to me."

"N-next t-to you?" Sakura questioned in surprise.

"Your stutters are becoming worse than Hinata's," the Hyuuga replied with a small smirk. Neji opened his eyes and saw the deep blush upon the pinkettes face.

"Gomen." Sakura walked to the boulder at the edge of the pool easily jumping to the top and sat.

"Close your eyes and feel for the life forces around you."

"But you have your byakugan to-"

"And stay silent."

"Hmph."

"Do you feel the chakra pulses from every living thing?"

"Yes. I feel them from me and you."

"No. You must think outside the cage of your mind. Feel the birds' chakra?"

"Animals have chakra?"

If Neji were one to show some emotion, he would've deadpanned at the comment. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, what does Naruto use for his Water Pistol Jutsu? Or Hokage-sama's summons?"

With that clearly stated, the pinkette slapped her forehead and Inner berated her stupidity.

The clearing fell silent once again and the rush of the waterfall cleared her mind. Suddenly pulses of lively chakra filled the trees and rapid chakra darted around her. Neji sensed her excited nature and smirked for her new discovery: birds and bugs.

Suddenly a new stronger presence of chakra found Sakura, trees. She never knew how everything was so connected and that one could find enemies like this.

"You do realize you cannot find seek out enemies with this method unless securely protected?"

How he knew exactly what she was thinking never dawned on the pinkette, but she bet it had to do with reading people.

"Sakura, we are done for today."

"What?!" her eyes flew open. "We just started and I feel completely… whoa… I feel dizzy."

"Although it seems particularly easy, it does take a level of concentration and your own chakra. Saying as you've depleted almost all of your reserves before you arrived, I knew this lesson wouldn't last long."

"Fine."

With that said Sakura climbed maladroitly off the massive rock and began to stumble home when her root caught a root. Neji darted to her aide and caught her effortlessly holding her up with one arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Neji-kun."

Slightly caught off guard by the suffix, the white eyed nin answered. "I've had experience catching Hinata."

Sakura blushed as he held her near but her face slightly fell when hearing her friend's name.

"You do know that we are cousins and even though there are rumors, it would be impossible for us to be married. Other members our age carry the bloodline trait but never awakened it."

"Oh," was all she said completely embarrassed.

"Sakura-chan," he began slowly leaning in. "Do you honestly believe I'd bring anyone to this spot?"

With a shake of her head, Neji leaned towards her as she met his lips. The kiss was deep as smooth lips reached soft. After a good seven long seconds, the couple parted. Emerald eyes were glazed over in satisfaction and her peach lips parted.

A deep chuckle sounded and a gentle smile graced his face. He had always wanted her and now nothing could stop him.

-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--_--_-­-_--_--

Well that's chapter three. :) I've never really imagined a SakuNeji fic but w.e. :) I always see him as the hero when he needs to be. But quite frankly he's cold and only lets some in. basically no one… but oh well. It had to be someone sooner or later and it was Sakura in this fic :P

Please review :) it'd be nice. And whoever reviews first gets to pic the next couple. But I do have a huge list if no one does. :)


	4. Ino X Asuma

So here's chapter four :) sorry it's kinda late… but I'm slightly burnt out right now… mostly in the sports aspect aaand kinda in the work aspect as well. Anyways, on to the story.

I don't own Naruto cuz it'd always, ALWAYS come late. :P

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Alright everyone, that's enough training for now and since you all did a great job on the last mission, barbeque! My treat!"

"Yes! All you can eat?!"

"Che, Chouji you're greedy!"

"Ino, I said my treat, and yes, it's all you can eat."

"Yeah yeah. But I'm not gonna be the one to tell his family why he's in the hospital for indigestion **again**."

"Shikamaru, can I trust that if that happens-"

"Troublesome."

"Thank you."

InoShikaCho plus their mentor headed towards Chouji's favorite restaurant all with different thoughts in their minds.

"Ah, Asuma-san, I see another mission went well."

"Ha ha, do I really spend that much here?"

"Now if I answered that then you'd probably stop visiting. A table has become available, let me show you all to your seats."

Ino and Asuma sat on the same side to stop the blonde from yelling at Chouji for getting food scrapings on her. The waitress came by with the food to cook and let the party enjoy their own company. Chouji impatiently waited after slapping the pork on the grill.

Time quickly passed as the four bantered, munched, mumbled, and laughed. As usual, Shikamaru had to take his best friend to the hospital for horrid indigestion and left Asuma and Ino at the front of restaurant. Ino had taken five steps away from her sensei to go home when a loud cat call was thrown her way.

"Hey girly, you can tei me up any day with those ninja looks!"

Ino continued walking and ignoring all the wolf calls and comments involving vulgar ideas.

Ten steps.

A teen boy walked past the blonde and right as he was about to grab her ass, Ino flicked her wrist and stabbed the boy's hand with a kunai.

"Bitch! What was that for?!"

And she continued her on her way with more stabbings.

Twenty steps.

A drunken man came stumbling down the sidewalk and bumped into the beautiful blonde.

"Hey, YOU! Don't walk away from me, bitch! I'll teach you a lesson!"

Twenty-five steps.

The large drunk rammed Ino into a side alley and started to pull down her netting shorts. His sour breath crept on the back of her neck has he faced to towards the grimy brick wall.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you learn your lesson, hoe." His hands felt her up from the top down ending at her delicate panties. Quickly he ripped her drawers down and the blue eyed beauty yelped.

"Ya ready for me hu-"

Smoke burned Ino's nose and never had she been so happy to smell cigarettes. Turning to see the gruff face of her sensei, blue eyes welled up with tears as she walked towards her savior. Her body shuttered and her knees grew weak before she reached him, but that didn't stop him from catching her in his arms.

"D-don't leave m-m-me! P-please!"

"I wouldn't dare. Let me take you to the flower shop."

"N-no," the blonde started to calm down, "they are out of town for a wedding in Suna. I don't want to be alone. Not after th-that!"

"Shh, Ino, you can stay at my place. I'll sleep on the couch, kay?"

She shakily agreed and he picked his student up bridal style and poofed away. They appeared at an apartment complex and when the smoke cleared, Asuma let Ino to the ground as he opened his from door. Stepping through the threshold, the room stood tidy with the kitchen only being separated by a small counter top. Two doors led to a bedroom and a bathroom. It was the basic home any jounin received to live in.

"I'll get you some new clothes; you probably don't want to smell like cheap beer."

"Arigato, Asuma-sensei."

The bearded man came back from the bedroom with an overly large black beater and training capris that were more like pants fit for an Amazon woman.

"I know they are kinda big but I don't really have girl clothes…"

"They are perfect. Eeto… which room is the bathroom?"

"The one on the left."

"Thank you again."

Ino strode over to the left door without any type of swagger or any happiness. When she got to the bathroom the first thing she realized she'd forgotten to do before leaving the restaurant was pee and man did she have to. She stripped off skirt and netting shorts and did her business. Finishing, the blonde kept the pants off as she slid on the oversized "pants" and washed her hands.

"What's happened to you," the blonde sighed. "You're a mess."

And it was true, her face was pale from her shock but her nose contrasted brightly red. Ino took a straight on look at her eyes.

"How ugly," she criticized the familiar stranger. Her eyes were puffy and red after crying nonstop earlier. Looking at her violet top she realized there was a drool spot on her left shoulder. Turning her head to the left she smelled the beer from earlier. Tears started to form at the memories and she quickly wiped her eyes while tearing off the tank.

Slowly she unwrapped the binding around her chest as she took in the bruises from the brick wall. They weren't bad but it would be worse in the morning. She slid the black beater gently over her hurt ribs and splashed some water on her face.

"Pull it together girl. Be tough. Be you."

Wiping the water off, she fixed her hair and walked out towards the living area.

"You alright?"

"I think so."

"Think?"

"I'm used to the calls and the grabs. But what he did," she shuttered. "I've never kissed someone even though I'm said to be all that. If I've never kissed someone, you can only imagine that I've never been I touched _that _way."

"Ino," Asuma looked down, "I'm sorry that I didn't walk you home. I should've after the first time someone called out to you. I just figured you'd be alright. I thought I'd taught you well enough to defend yourself, but you can't protect against something like that."

"No, it's not your fault. It's no bodies really."

"…"

"Sensei… I'm still scared."

His chocolate eyes softened as he took in the frail girl into his arms.

"I won't let that happen to you ever."

The blonde looked up to him with hopeful eyes and small tears fell. She leaned in and just lightly did their lips meet. Both pulled back at the touch and stared in shock.

"If we both want this, then why do you look so worried?"

Ino had never been one to keep her thoughts to herself. The truth was spoken and Asuma saw the young kunoichi's eyes fall. Before he had time to talk his self out, the chocolate eyed nin lifted the blonde's face with one finger as he kissed her. Tears leaked again from the beauty as she took the kiss to her heart. They broke the meaningful kiss and he wiped her tears away.

"I promise to never leave you again."

But promises can be broken when death comes around.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

Kinda a sad ending if you think about the true plot line… but yeah :) kay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did. I've always like Ino and Asuma pairings. I mean.. yeaaah chouji and shika but seriously, wouldn't you rather have Asuma? I would :) even though he smokes and I medically can't be around it… oh well.

**Please Review! **


	5. Naruto X ?

So here's chapter five :) and yes… it's sorta late but I swear it's just cuz I was helping my sister move into her new apartment. It was a pain in the ass. Well onto the story :)

**I don't own Naruto cuz it'd just be a fail.**

_-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-__

"Naruto? Is it you?" the pinkette yelled up an electricity pole

"Hm?"

"When did you get back, Naruto?"

"Just now," he jumped down. "It's been awhile, Sakura-chan," he chuckled.

The pinkette's face suddenly filled with shock as he stood proud in front of her. "You're taller then me, aren't you," she questioned in disbelief.

"Huh?" He measured their height difference. "You're right."

'_Seems like you've grown pretty strong in the time I haven't seen you,'_ she smiled in thought. Suddenly the blushed and cutely asked him "What do you think? Am I more womanly now?"

"It's fine. You haven't changed at all."

Sakura deadpanned and became annoyed at her blonde companion. "Hmph."

"Huh?"

'_You don't understand a women's heart at all,'_ the old nin shook his head.

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Huh?"

_Poof!_

A very sexy and very naked brunette hid behind dreamy clouds. Jiraiya's eyes glued, Sakura was taken aback in disgusted, and in an instant Konohamaru poofed back to his normal kid self.

"How was that? It had some realy "oomph" to it, right?"

Naruto chuckled, "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. So you shouldn't use techniques like that anymore, either."

The brunette dropped his head in childish shame. Sakura watched from behind and gazed at her old team mate.

'_I see. He didn't just grow physically. It's a bit sad, but you've grown up, Naruto,'_ she blushed. _'Knowing you, you probably came back with some impressive techniques, too.'_

"That technique is too weak! Behold my newly perverted ninjutsu!"

'_That's right, a newly perverted ninjutsu'_

"Here I go!"

A fist slammed down on the blonde's cheek sending him flying across the road.

"BAKA!" The pinkette's temper grew as the little genin's coward under the perverted sennin. "On the inside you haven't grown at all! Don't make me beat you senseless when I've only seen you two minutes after not seeing you for two years! What about my sparkling admiration for you?!"

Somehow they calmed her down and checked in with Tsunade where they learned they are to fight their ex-sensei. At the designated time, the two team mates found themselves at their old training ground waiting for their former sensei… again. Finally he showed his face and the fight began.

It went well into the night and finally Naruto pulled out his ace card, telling the end to the new Icha Icha Paradise book. Not only did they get to watch their ex-sensei squirm but they held their bells in triumph.

The group returned back to the village streets and Kakashi disappeared in a poof."

"You know he's just going to go read his book."

"Then, the two of us can go on a date…" the blonde poked his fingers much like Hinata.

"That's fine, but you're paying!"

"Huh?" Pulling out his frog change purse, Naruto almost cried then and there on the spot. "At least pay for half-"

"Nope!"

Sakura ditched the certain blonde as he found new hope at the never changing Ichiraku. The blonde ordered only one bowl of miso ramen and slurped it up in less then a minute.

"Thanks, Old Man!"

"No problem, Naruto. Meal's on the house tonight. Hope to see you around!"

"Believe it!" he returned with his signature thumbs up. Leaving the stand, Naruto continued down the streets only to hear a familiar voice.

"Please, I'll pay you the rest next week. I need this for today."

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-hime, you are down two thousand yen and you know my policy."

""But I've been saving up for this for a year. Please won't you make an exception?"

"Hinata, you know I can't. Money's been tight lately and I can't afford any less."

"But even without the two thousand yen it'll be enough."

"Hey, Hinata-chan, everything alright?"

"N-naruto-kun? Yes. Everything is fine. It's good to see you."

"Hinata, I'll only have the item up for two more weeks. You have until then to get my twenty more yen."

"Eh? Two thousand? I got that," he pulled out his frog purse.

"N-no. R-really. It's no big deal," the Hyuuga waved him off.

"Here," the blonde slapped the money on the counter. "Two thousand yen even."

"Well then, here you go Hinata." The clerk woman handed over a large plain white box to the Hyuuga heiress and went on to clean the shop.

"I-I p-promise to p-pay you back, N-Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it, Hina-chan. It's no big deal. I'm just glad the old man made my meal on the house."

"Eeto, but why is that?"

" 'cause then I couldn't help you out," he grinned.

Blood rushed to Hinata's face as she looked down shyly.

"Hey, you wanna get some ice cream? The best shop is past your compound if you want to drop that box off."

"H-hai," she nodded. Naruto held out his elbow for her to take and the pair walked down the street with linking elbows.

"S-so, Naruto-kun, do you have any interesting tales from training?"

"Heh, many," he smiled down at her after noticing her taking comfort. "This one time we were in a small farming village and the richest farmer's daughter had a thing for ninja."

"Naruto?" she was taken by surprise.

"N-no! Not me. Lemme finish the story. So anyways, she had this thing for ninjas and you know Jiraiya. Not only did he get chased out of the village, the daughter followed us for a good five miles yelling that she loved him and was pregnant. And before you get the wrong idea, he hadn't even slept with her. We were only there for a day and the entire day I was with him. We were washing rotten squash and tomato smell out of our clothes for weeks. Ever since that little incident we go into farm villages as old crusty hags."

The heiress chuckled and smiled. "You may want to consider the chances of some lonely old men," she blushed.

"Heh, they are much easier to take care of," he winked. "Hey, isn't that your house?"

"Hm? Yes. Actually I don't need to drop this off. It's a gift and I was planning to give it away tonight."

"Oh. I hope that special person likes it."

"H-how d-did you know it w-was f-for someone s-special?"

"Presents are given out to just anyone?"

"I see," she beamed. They continued down the street towards the soft serve ice cream shop.

They both got to the ordering window and the line was fairly short.

"So are you a vanilla fan, chocolate, or both?"

"Ch-chocolate. What do you like, Naruto-kun?"

"I like them both. It's even better when you get down to the cone."

"Next!"

"Can I get one small chocolate cone and one swirl?"

"That'd be 330.75 yen."

Fishing through his frog purse, Naruto pulled out the money and handed it over. Hinata walked over towards a small table under an umbrella with Naruto following behind.

"So what have you've done these past two years?"

"I-I've been training a lot with Neji-niisan. Not much has happened. Father hasn't pushed any of the suitors on me, but it won't be soon until he does."

"Suitors? Is that who the gift is for?"

"N-no!"

Naruto started to slightly chuckle and then laugh loudly.

"W-why a-a-are y-y-you l-laughing?" she asked completely embarrassed.

"You have ice cream on your cheek. Here, lemme help you." Naruto plucked a napkin from the holder and dabbed the pale kunoichi next to him. "All gone. Hey, I know this really cool place. Come on, I'll show you!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her down the street in blinding bliss. The blonde stopped short and Hinata accidentally bumped into her crush, ice cream cone and all.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to get this on your jacket."

"Stop worrying and look around you."

Hinata stopped fretting over the stain on the blonde's back and looked at her surroundings. Fire flies flew from the ground as they stood in the middle of a short bridge. Naruto walked over to the side and plucked a bell flower from the grass and caught the lightning bug in his hand. Turing his back to Hinata, Naruto guided the small bug into the flower's blooming petals. Quickly he turned to her and held out the glowing flower.

"I found this place one night when I was walking around in thought. I couldn't get this girl out of my thoughts and I thought it'd be the perfect place to show her. I always wanted a test run so how am I doing?"

The princess's hopeful eyes fell after hearing "test run" and politely complimented his idea. "Naruto-kun, it's wonderful. I bet she'd be very happy."

"You're not happy? You just said it was wonderful…"

"I-i-I'm happy," she forced a smile, "and I bet that special someone will be more thrilled then me."

"But Hinata-chan, it is you. I tested it with Sakura after she showed me how she was going to approach Sasuke."

"B-but I saw you today ask her for a date."

"I was just trying to get her to buy me food. The modern times and all," he winked. "Hinata, I walked around the streets this morning to find you, but I'm glad I found you late." Naruto cupped her silky cheek with his fingers lacing through her dark hair.

"N-naruto-kun!"

"May I kiss you, Princess?"

Hinata nodded ever so slightly before her child hood love crashed his lips into hers. Upon contact, Hinata dropped her large box to the ground and slid her hands to his lean chest. He deepened the kiss by sliding his hand to the small of her back and leaned her against the railings of the bridge. The pair broke apart for air and silent tears of joy slid down her porcelain face.

"Naruto-kun, the box is for you." She instantly smacked herself mentally about the lame response after a kiss like that. The blonde untangled from his crush and sat boyishly next to the box. Lifting the lid, his eyes grew wide with excitement for the present he just received.

It was the long red jacket that he'd find a use for in his future. For now he just prized his new possession and kept it from getting any dirt on the clean cloth.

"Hinata! This is awesome! Where did you get an idea like this?"

"You always talked about becoming the hokage and I figured this might come in handy in the future. You look so much like the fourth and he wore a similar one. He's been known to be one of the greatest shinobis ever to live and I think you are along side him."

Naruto's eyes filled with complete joy as did a few tears. "Thank you, truly," he said heartfelt. Folding his new jacket to fit the box, Naruto led his new companion hand in hand back to her home. Life just got a little bit more tolerable.

-_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-

Okay, so the beginning is basically the beginning to the shippuden series. No joke. But after eating ramen it's all my ideas. Well…. Except I got the flower idea from Suzuka… I watch funimation all day, gimme a break. Plus I thought it was kinda cute :) I'm a sucker for cute romance, not sappy… even though that was kinda sappy… oh well :)

Oh, btw, the yen ratio is like… .0106yen to an American dollar… sooo it's a little bit over twenty dollars for the present and 3.50 for the soft serve.

Please review! I hope you guys liked it.


	6. Lee X Tenten

Well :) back again. I hope so far, everyone likes my stories. Feel free to check out my other ones!

­-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What lap is that? I gave up after fifteen."

"I think that's 489…"

"490! YOSH!"

"How does he hear us?!"

"WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

The two team mates sweat dropped at their hyperactive mate. A minute later, a green blur passed them yet again and not long did a gust of B.O. Experienced in the particular smell, for eighteen years, they refused to gag and wondered why they still trained together.

"What's the point of these training sessions?"

Again, the blur passed by yelling out, "In memory of our sensei!"

Tenten instantly felt bad about forgetting her sensei's legacy. He always trained them that extra mile so they would still be around today and now he was the one who's gone. It was the life of a ninja to live a short life, but it's their goal to serve and protect the village they love.

"499! ONE MORE!"

Another minute passed and Lee stood in front of his old team members without even panting out of breath.

"That was a great work out today, my youthful friends!"

"Lee, you can stop with the "youthfulness". We know you're trying to make it like the old days, but we're not dumb. We know how much it hurts you."

"… Thanks," he dropped his bowl cut head. "How about we go clean up and take a walk in an hour."

"Yeah," the kunoichi smiled meekly. "Sounds good."

"Hn."

The trio walked down the familiar streets of their home and headed towards their own homes. Neji was the first to leave as he entered the Hyuuga compound and headed straight towards the bathing grounds. Next, Lee waved goodbye to his life friend as she walked up the stairs to the generic apartments given to any ninja. Lee continued on his way towards his late sensei's home which is now his own.

Spreading across the spandex clad nin, a gentle smile graced his face as memories flooded his mind.

' "_Yosh. Today I will give you something good today."_

"_Something good…?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_This!" A green blur passed each member's eyes before their sensei's arm stopped with a halt. Flapping in the wind, a green spandex suit hung from the man's grip that matched perfectly to the one he currently wore._

"_OOH!" Hearts filled the taijutsu apprentice eyes in aw._

"_These are the tights that I love," he grinned. "Their airiness, quality, and ease of perfect movement make them the perfect suit. You will quickly learn how helpful it is during training. Wearing it will quickly become a habit and you will soon take to wearing it all the time!" he continued to babble._

_Along with the hearts, Lee started jumping like crazy at his new ideal outfit. "Yes, yes, YES! Please give it to me! Please! PLEASE!" '_

The bushy browed Anbu chuckled to himself as he remembered his younger years. He still wore the spandex that he and his sensei became famous for, only they were black to fit the dress code. On his training days though, he never ceased to wear the traditional green. Time seemed to pass and before he knew it, Lee was opening the single apartment and walking towards his bathroom.

After quickly bathing himself, Lee threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark green button up. The raven grabbed his keys, slid on closed toed shoes, hid a kunai on his body, threw a small pack over his shoulder, and walked out the door. Stepping out into the chilly night, Lee stretched his back from side to side before heading down stairs into the crowded streets of night life. Upon entering the crowd, people spaced a small bubble around the well known nin as he headed towards a small garden.

Easing his way through the human traffic and stepping off onto a side alley, Lee wound his way through the back streets until making it in a wooded area. Lightning bugs lit the dirt trail through the old oaks and illuminated the wildlife throughout the forest. A small clearing up ahead of the treading raven basked in the moonlight. Lee walked into the small patch of flowers and knelt at a small stone shrine. He pulled the pack off his shoulders while unzipping it and pulled three incense sticks and a lighter, laying them on the earth before the stone. Locating the hidden kunai, Lee walked to the edge of the clearing and found three different flowers within the plethora and cut the stems near the base.

Silently making her entrance, Tenten softly stated, "I knew you'd be here first."

"Aren't I always?"

A small smile graced battle hardened face as soft tears rolled down her cheeks. Both knew the cause of the sorrow as they thought about that fateful day.

_-flashy!-_

_Three quick punches to the gut of one of the foes, Lee takes on one of the murderous serial killers. Sending a powerful kick into the foe's gut, the man flew back from the battle field just a horrible scream of agony ripped through the air. Lee turned to his sensei in horror as a katana was placed close to his heart. At the end of the hilt, Gai's strong hands gripped his murder's hands to prevent an escape._

"_Lee! Kill him!"_

_Lee obeyed with tears welling up in his eyes. Slitting the man's throat, Gai fell to the ground still very much alive with the sharp metal through his chest. The second killer returned to the battlefield only moments later and Lee captured him in the Lotus of Konoha. Instead of finishing the moving and driving him into the earth, the green clad nin sliced his neck to end the battle quickly. Lee rushed to the Green Beast of Konoha and holds his torso up._

"_Lee, you've grown so much and I'd hate to watch you die alone like myself. Training is important to protect the ones you love, but you need to remember to find another. Live life youthfully and make it worthy life. Don't be afraid to be a risky youth and chase after another."_

"_Sensei-"_

"_No, I've always regretted it and I don't want you to follow my path in that direction."_

"_Gai-sensei. Please, don't go," the man was sobbing. The fire behind the man's tired eyes was claimed by death as he passed into his next life in his protégé's arms. "I promise with a bond of blood that I will live the life you'd find honorable."_

_The raven allowed the tears to continue as he slid the katana out of his sensei's chest and carried the man to his team. Traveling shortly, Lee met his victorious team with tears as he laid their guardian in the soft grass. Tenten burst into tears and knelt to the ground next to the Green Beast. Watching from above, the protégé's vision blurred as the tears sprung uncontrollable. Neji overlooked the area with his byakugan while a small tear slipped past his façade. _

_-End-_

"I cried that day but I can't help but feel guilty. Some of those tears were of joy to know that you didn't have the same fate. I don't know what I'd do if you died as well," her head dropped. A small blush appeared as her chestnut eyes locked his onyx. "Lee, I-I want you to know that-"

"His last words to me were 'I don't want you to follow my path in that direction.' He wanted me to live my life to the fullest but sometimes I just don't feel like I deserve it. How could I ever protect someone that I may love if I can't even protect the man I aspired to be?"

"Lee…" her voice filled with hurt. "Maybe you don't need to protect them. Maybe Kami has a plan for all of us. You'll never know until you try."

The raven looked up with new hope as he closed the distance to talk personally with her. "Thank you, Tenten."

"Lee, I'd help anyone I love."

"As would I," he responded without catching her hidden meaning.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette prepared herself for the next thing to slip past her better judgment. "Lee, what I mean is-is that I love you." His eyes widened in surprise. "And I can tell I just made a fool of myself."

"N-no! Not at all. Just surprisingly youthful of you," he responded. "I never knew you'd ever return my feelings. That's why I always chased after Sakura…" the raven mumbled.

Tenten's eyes lit up with joy and threw herself into her crush's arms. Before he could protest, the kunoichi captured his lips passionately and slid her tongue on his lower lip as if to ask for entrance. Granting her wish, the pair battled for dominance.

"Ahem."

Pushing one another off, the pair had matching blushes on their cheeks as their team mate walked into the clearing. Wearing a smirk plainly on his face, the Hyuuga prodigy motioned towards their memorial stone and the three made their way to kneel before it.

"In honor of Maito Gai we light three lavender sticks to help wash our pain away. I take my hyacinth to show our sorrow for this loss and pass it to my fellow nin."

"I entwine my rosemary flower with the hyacinth to show our remembrance. I pass down this bond to my team mate and friend."

"I finish the bond with a xeranthemum to show the immortality of your impact on our lives, Sensei."

The kunoichi placed the three flowers at the memorial stone and the three pray silently to their deceased sensei. After a minute of silence, each stood and left the small clearing together. Making their way through the now thinning street, the trio passed the apartments in thought.

"Eeto Lee, but wasn't that your apartment?"

"Huh? Yes, but I need to pick something up."

"Oh… well here's my stop. See you guys around."

Walking silently, a smirk slowly slid onto Neji's face that didn't go unnoticed by a certain green nin.

"What?"

"Hn."

"What?!"

"Hn."

"I'm not going to keep asking what. It's very unyouthful."

"You know you liked it so stop acting like nothing happened."

Lee's face turned into a tomato after he heard Neji finish his comment and floundered about with his word. The prodigy left his friend gaping for air and strolled into the compound with hot juicy gossip.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_

Well then :) didn't see Neji as the gossip girl in town, eh? ;) I seriously see Tenten as that "I'll take you on cuz I'm not scared even though I don't look that tough" kinda chick. And Lee is too much of a prude romantic to take the first move :P

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)

They went their separate ways and Lee decided to pick something up at a store before going home. They dropped Tenten off first and they continued. Neji starts to question :) end! Adkfjsldfkjs :)


	7. Neji X ?

Okay, so I know this is really late and all, but I've been sick. I would've updated earlier but for some reason my body refused to move… or feel better. Let's just say even dreaming of food made me sick :( and there's also the fact that I work like crazy…

Anyways, onto the story :) btw, no flaming plz. :) it is yaoi as a warning. If you don't like, don't read.

________________________

Every civilian knew of the hotspot in town and all the ninjas knew not to mix too much with the people they protect, but every once in awhile one would break the barrier. It was a Friday night and the young generation around Konoha flocked to burn it up on the dance floor. More importantly, every woman glamazon-ed herself to impress the sexy raven bartender that had eyes like ice.

It was his small escape from the world of training, perfection, mental exhaustion, and politics, and it just so happened that he was great with his hands. Hyuuga Neji flipped glasses through the air, spouted liquids, and somehow they all landed without a drop missing its target. He was _**amazing**__._ On top of his swift moves, his looks were enough to fill the ladies eyes' with hearts and all the men's green with envy.

On this particular night, said raven stunned the crowd with his bare flawless chest. A solid black bandanna hid his vibrant mark and tucked in the back to keep his silky hair in place. Dark skinny jeans hugged his toned legs and left no woman imagining if she was daring enough to look over the counter. Everyone paled in comparison.

But he wasn't the only attraction to the club this night. Dancing her way on the floor, a blonde beauty kept the men at bay. No one could keep up with her hips swaying, and very few guys couldn't help get excited as her hands roamed.

Everyone circled around the sexy blonde which seemed to catch Neji's attention, but the thickening dancers kept said raven from getting a long look. The Hyuuga turned his back to the bar and pretended to mix a drink while activating his byakugan that did not go unnoticed. Deactivating his bloodline, Neji turned with a knowing smirk that made girls' hearts skip beats.

The sexy blonde found herself at the bar and deadlocked on the smirking bartender. Neji took the time to look over the sauntering blonde in her fitted dress. The sapphire dress hugged all the right places accentuating each perfect feature. Plunging deeply down, crystal-like gems outlined and connected the V right below her bust. The minx-y blonde slid onto a barstool never once taking her eyes from its keeper.

"I'd like a frozen margarita, no salt."

"What flavor, Naruto-chan?" Neji smirked.

"It's Nala, and I'd like the original."

"Cut the crap Naruto. I've seen your henge plenty of times to know."

"Will you stop saying that name?!"

"Hn. Might I ask why you're here?" the raven inquired while mixing the chick drink.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Think of it as…" he paused to think, "I'm getting sick of the clan trying to force me into Hinata-hime's bed."

Cerulean eyes widened in shock after hearing the bit of news.

"B-but you're cousins," the blonde exclaimed. "And that's so-"

"Ummmmmm, EXCUSE ME!" Butting into the pair's conversation, an overly drunk brunette sloshed her daiquiri all down Naruto's tanned chest, staining her garments. "Hahaha! I mean, Oops! I'm sooo sorry!"

Quirking her perfect brow, "Nala" slid off her seat and plastered a smile on her flawless face. "Oh no. Don't worry!" she started walking back towards the floor. "It's not like you did it-OOOPS! I tripped on my heel! I'm so sorry!"

"UGGH! It's s'cold!" the brunette scampered into the bathroom.

"Anyways," the blonde climbed back onto the stool.

"Here," Neji handed him another drink. "I have extra clothes in the back if you'd like to change."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey! Yumito, cover for me!"

Not waiting for a response Neji motioned for Naruto and all eyes turned towards the hottest bartender with the sexiest girl on the floor sneak into the back room. Upon entering, Naruto was hit in the face with a silky garment.

"So you never did tell me why you came here."

"I needed a break. I mean, I know- ugh, can you please get my zipper?" Naruto twisted with her arms reaching around. Soon enough she was lying on her stomach floundering about just for a stupid zipper.

"Ahem," Neji stopped the flopping blonde who just looked up with a small blush. Naruto stood back up, turned away from his white-eyed friend, and pulled her hair from her back. Neji trailed the micro zipper down for half way for his friend and modestly turned away. "You were saying?"

"Right, like I was saying, I know I'm accepted here by the ninjas and most of the villagers, but there are still many who hate the demon in me. I just wanted an escape and villagers don't know me in this form. All done."

Neji turned around to come face to face with a blushing blonde and a slight pout.

"So you're Naruto again?"

"Yeah, my feet were killin' me. Who ever invented those death traps should suffer Baa-chan's drunken rants."

"You might want to send out a clone then."

"Huh?"

Neji chuckled, "It might seem odd for a girl to go in and a similar guy walking out."

The blonde's mouth formed a perfect "O" and quickly a henge clone appeared at the door and left. "Well I'm not gonna waste the night away. Maybe I'll see you on the floor." Naruto was almost to the door when he stopped short with a foxy grin spreading on his face. "You might wanna look like you actually did something 'cause my clone sure as hell didn't look sleek."

The raven's brow creased in confusion with a quirked brow when Naruto approached him. Yanking off his bandana, blue eyes locked on smoldering icy ones as tanned fingers laced their way through smooth onyx locks. Upon tangling his fingers thoroughly, Naruto shook his hair wildly and pulled the bandana back on sideways.

"There, now you look presentable," the blonde looked him up and down. "Wait!" Naruto slid his arms between the stiff raven and placed them high on his back. "This'll hurt a bit. Gomen." Digging his nails in, Naruto scratched the porcelain flesh leaving angry scarlet lines. "Perfect. See ya." Luckily the blonde left before he could see the goose bumps cover his skin.

Neji left the back room and returned to the bar when he noticed jealous dagger eyes as the minx-y henge left the club. Soon enough the club was about to close and the crowd started to thin. The bar had already called for last drinks and Neji just finished cleaning up all the sticky spills. Throwing the rag in the sink, the raven found his target and closed in.

Wrapping his arms around the lithe waist making the figure gasp, Neji leaned towards a tanned ear. "The male form fits you much better."

The beat pulsed with a deep bass and the dueling dancers molded together like they made to fit. Fluidly dancing together matching each other's moves, the pair moved like water. The beat died down and the two found themselves with smoldering eyes as their breathing intensified. Yumito appeared on the DJ stand and shouted into the mike, "Get the hell outa here! I don't care where ya go but cha can't stay here." Naruto sneaked away during the announcement and left before anyone had the chance to notice, while Neji returned to working. All the female eyes seemed to hold a new light in their eyes as they ogled the Hyuuga prodigy.

--_--_--_ With Naruto_--_--_--

Naruto shivered in the chilling air of autumn as a cool gust froze his sweat glazed skin. Stepping off the main road to avoid the wind tunnels, the blonde found his hidden bag of clothes and quickly changed into his orange and black jumpsuit. Stuffing Neji's club costume into the duffle bag, he continued on his way when he came across a drunken herd of men that were starting to become rowdy. A hearty bald man pointed at Naruto and the rest sent their bottles to a shattering end while surround the nin.

Obviously piss drunk to mess with a nin, Naruto ignored their vile words and pushed past them. Feeling offended, the leader of the pack chucked his bottle at the blonde's head hitting its unexpected target. The bottle bounced off and shattered after hitting the paved ground where it dwindled with the fallen boy. Crimson fluids leaked from the gash and the men gathered to kick the hell out of him. In a flash of ivory followed by ebony, Neji crouched defensively over the unconscious blonde.

Palms flew at unbelievable speeds and each man dropped two seconds after the attack ceased. Neji kneeled to the blonde's side, cradled his wounded head in the crease of his elbow, ripped his sleeve, applied pressure to the gash, gathered him in his arms, and hurried towards the hospital.

The nurses rushed towards the Hyuuga prodigy and took the blonde straight to Sakura leaving Neji waiting in an uncomfortable chair. Five minutes later a mouse-like nurse walked through the double doors buried behind her notepad.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hai."

"Uzamaki-san was easily treated but unfortunately he's still unconscious. If you'd like you could return at a later time or we could send word to you."

"No. Where's his room?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to give out that information."

"If you don't tell me right now you'll feel worse wrath than Hokage-samma pms-ing, after dealing with Jiraiya-san, and a surprise meeting from the elders," the raven threatened with a major eyebrow twitch.

"Sa-Sa-SAKURA-SAN!"

"UGH! What do you need now?!" she burst through the double doors and immediately sweat dropped at the sight of her cowering from Neji behind her notepad. "Neji, he's in room 109 on the left."

Dropping his doom of terror air, the prodigy stalked back past the doors towards the provided room number. Entering quietly, Neji made his way into yet another uncomfortable chair and fell asleep within ten minutes.

--_--_Morning!_--_--

Filtering through the cheap simple blinds, sunbeams glared into the pale sleep deprived eyes awakening him. Sitting up straightly, the tweak in the onyx haired nin's neck kept his head stuck to the left before he cracked it into place. A couple minutes passed and the light finally reached the sleeping blonde in his slightly slanted hospital bed. Disturbing his deep slumber, Naruto brought a heavy hand to his eyes and began to rub the sleep away.

Neji instantly was by his side checking his system with his chakra infused eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Neh? Why'm I in the hospital?"

"You were knocked unconscious last night."

"Oh. Thanks but this was unnecessary."

"Hn," the raven turned away with his pride hurt.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Hn," he replied still turned away.

"You won't tell anyone about what I do on Friday nights, right?"

"Only if you follow the same rule."

"Then I guess it's a deal…"

"Handshake?"

"Sure," the blonde plastered on a goofy grin.

Neji held his hand out for acceptance and when Naruto grasped his hand he was pulled closely towards the elder male. Pale thin lips captured pink dried lips in a long passionate kiss. The ivory skinned male leaned his crush back onto his hospital bed without breaking contact. Sliding his hands to their respective place on the raven's back, Naruto embraced the kiss.

Lost in their moment, the pair didn't notice watching almond eyes from the threshold as she smiled. The pair parted for air and Neji opened his eyes to watch his tan crush savor their touch.

"Well we know he's awake now and definitely able to function. Maybe you should help him home but he's ready for dismissal."

The blonde eep-ed in embarrassment but of course a Hyuuga was too proud to be embarrassed. Neji thanked his Hokage and left to retrieve a wheelchair.

"Well that was unexpected turn in your life."

"Eh heh heh," the blonde scratched his head nervously. "Yeaaah. Well…"

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight hundred hours for your next mission assignment. Don't be late, Gaki." The busty blonde turned on her heel sharply and left the tanned boy to his thoughts.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

I know. I know. And again, I know! I'm soooo late. But have my schedule then you'd be beyond exhausted. Trust me. If you're not grown up yet, don't wish for it. It's totally overrated. :)

This story did not turn out at ALL of how I planned. I had Naruto crying at the KIA stone but that's really something he doesn't do… and I didn't feel like killing anyone ;) poor Gai… ;P

Anyways, no flaming plz. If you don't like my pairings then seriously, I don't care. This was a request and I'm not gonna turn down anyone cuz I'm actually very open to new ideas. :) annnd I really like Neji… even though he's hard to write with… which I hope he's in character…

Anyways, check out my other stories if you haven't already :) it'd be nice. and hopefully I'll update at least one of them this weekend if I'm not too busy. I do have a life thank you very much ;)

OH! If you find my contradiction… I guess that's what it'd be… you can pick the next update pairing of any. :) cuz I don't deny anyone.

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
